


A Prayer for One

by little_bean



Series: Thoughts and Prayers [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Post Reveal, Post-Season/Series 02, acceptance fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_bean/pseuds/little_bean
Summary: How could Chloe not accept that god existed, now that she knew the truth about Lucifer? But that didn't mean she had faith in him. No, not at all.So she prayed to the one being she knew she could count on, the one who would always be there for her.She prayed to Lucifer.





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got back from Comic Con at San Diego, and after seeing the Lucifer panel I couldn't *not* write another fic. So I hope you like this! The idea is from a prompt that came up on Tumblr.

Why, of all places, did criminals have to establish their hideouts in the creepiest of places?

Ever since Chloe started at the academy, she tried over and over again to answer that insipid question. And tonight, she was nowhere closer to that answer as she walked slowly in a darkened warehouse. Mountains of crates surrounded her, giving off a crazy Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark vibe that Chloe was _not_ appreciating. She appreciated Harrison Ford’s face, but not the correlation.

The giant building was silent, as the perps most likely hid in the crooks and crannies covered by shadows. Chloe had chased her main suspect seven blocks until he jumped a fence and scrambled back home. But no murderer was getting away from Detective Decker.

But it also meant she had no backup. Of course she called for some just before she stepped into the place, but she needed to stop them before they got away and slipped away forever. At least, until another murder appeared on the streets matching their M.O., which would not be acceptable.

Determination setting on her face, Chloe tightened her grip on her firearm. The dim light from the overheads sputtered, as she swung her vision from side to side, checking for any movement. Keeping her breath shallow, Chloe slowed down before a corner, resting her back on it. In a swift movement, she turned the corner, gun raised.

No one was there. She kept moving forward.

They _had_ to be here somewhere. But she had been searching for almost ten minutes now, with no sign of life. At least that meant backup would almost be here, surrounding the warehouse. The LAPD was particularly busy tonight, so when Chloe had made her call they warned her to be patient. Like a cop has time to be patient. But so be it. That is what the job demanded, so that is what Chloe will do.

As Chloe stalked around the warehouse, she contemplated the whereabouts of her partner. Lucifer had claimed business at Lux was preoccupying him tonight, but Chloe knew that wasn’t the whole truth. He was avoiding her, dipping out on different cases, trying not to talk to Chloe. Ever since he told her the truth about himself, about his brother, his past, he grew more distant than before, even as he talked about moving forward. Chloe accepted who he was, given that it explained so many things. Catching bullets, coming back to life, jumping off the pier with his mom ( _the Divine Goddess_ , Chloe reminded herself), and most importantly his mojo trick. It all made sense.

She accepted him… so why did he curl away from her? If she got him in the same room, her movement would cause him to flinch, his eyes never made contact with hers, his words never connected quite the way they used to. It forced a hole in Chloe’s heart, one that missed his soft touches, clever quips, and even his naughty jokes. Yet Chloe also understood what caused him to be like this. Through all the time they’ve been together, Chloe learned the most before Lucifer ever admitted he was the Devil. Simply being with him taught her about his feelings, the way he acted, the way he approached the world. So she knew what his goal was.

Lucifer was delaying her rejection of his true form. For her abhorrence of his appearance, his history, his family. By not seeing her, he thought he could postpone what he considered inevitable.

But how wrong he was. Chloe was not about to abandon her partner, her _best friend._ Dang, it was weird to call her Devil the best friend. Although her best friend the Devil, not as strange.

Chloe understood why Lucifer withdrew from her. Her Sunday school teaching may have been a while ago, but key parts stayed with Chloe. And when Lucifer told her his story, in a hushed voice, talking more to the piano he stared at rather than Chloe herself, the details came back to her mind.

A son that simply desired to have the power over his own choices, rejected by his parents and sent away to an unfamiliar place, all alone. An angel fallen, burnt, and dragged down. Yet, now, she had a face to put to her mental image. Two faces: one that showed the before and after. Both faces that shared the pain of the rejection, the hope for a future undefined by his father.

No pain would be added by Chloe Decker. Only support, patience, and help to build that hope.

_Clang._

In the silent room the soft noise grew louder with every surface it bounced off of. Chloe spun her head to the source, and took off at a run. She spotted a grey shape scuffing away, muttering under its breath as it ran after another figure.

Usually this would be the moment Chloe shouted “LAPD!” but it felt unnecessary at that point. So she grit her teeth and sprinted, catching up with the straggler, and tackling him to the ground. She protected her stomach area, the memory of her fisticuffs with the professor still fresh in her mind, even after all of this time.

“Get the fuck off me!” The man roared, kicking out at Chloe. She tossed her body to the side, dodging his attack, as she swung her gun at his head. She met her target, and the perp fell unconscious at her feet. Wiping her hair out of her face, Chloe cuffed the man and stood up.

“Dave! No!”

Chloe turned around to see another man standing in front of her, staring at the fallen man. He looked down at her, glaring. “You’re dead, bitch!” He ran at her, clumsy. One sidestep, and he went flying past her. Sticking out a leg, the man toppled over her, smashing face-first into the ground. Slamming her foot into the back of his head, he fell unconscious, limp against the cement floor.

Pivoting around, Chloe saw woman stepped out from behind a crate. She snapped her fingers, and more two more men and one woman appeared around Chloe.

With a whistle, they all attacked at once.

One man was pathetic. He swung without force behind his punch, with poor balance, letting Chloe trip him and drive a knee into his face quickly. She managed to dodge the woman’s elbows, and the other man’s knives. Her quick movements, almost second nature from all her years of training proved her skills to be far beyond any of the criminals’. But eventually, they were too much for her. The leader grabbed her wrist and wrenched it behind her. Chloe felt a _pop_ in her shoulder, and let out a breathless cry.

“You’ve caused me quite a lot of trouble, missy,” she hissed into Chloe’s ear. “I think we should return the favor.”

The woman grabbed Chloe’s gun from her limp hand, and slammed it against the detective’s head.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's taken captive by the criminals, and learns of their plans for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have taken a slightly darker tone than I had planned... but it will all pan out at the end, trust me!  
> Also shoutout to @Mischief_With_Sandra for letting me use their prompt :)

When Chloe woke, she immediately took in her surroundings. A plain room, with unfinished plaster walls and a stained floor. Be it stool or blood, Chloe wasn’t sure. A metal door was shut on the far side of the room, which Chloe assumed was locked. But you could never be too sure, so Chloe got up to check.

Or at least, she tried. As she moved, her shoulder exploded with pain, shooting darkness across her eyes. Her arms tied in front of her, which she hadn’t noticed before, tugged on her dislocated shoulder, forcing her into a position unfit for such an injury.

 _Damn._ Chloe’s prisoner training sped through her head as she tried to find a shred of light for her scenario, but it was looking pretty grim. No movement, a debilitating wound, and an unknown location. Not too great, not at all.

At least she could try to do something about her shoulder. It would be painful, but necessary. Chloe positioned herself into a deep crouch, the rope’s short length constricting her. Steadying her left arm with her right hand, she stood up as far as she could.

Her shoulder fired, and Chloe let out a painful wail. She felt her shoulder slide back into its socket, and she fell down, trying to block the tears from leaving her eyes. Taking deep breaths, Chloe tried to control the pain as she tested her limb. She could move her fingers and wrist, but any movement was still painful. Not as bad as before, but still not great. But it would have to be good enough for now. She had to be strong.

A bang resounded in her room, and Chloe lifted up her sweaty face to the door. Slowly it swung open, and the woman from before strutted in, chest out, chin jutted towards Chloe. Two broad men followed behind her, closing the door when they were all properly filed in. They flanked the woman on both sides, stepping slightly behind her, creating a ‘V’ shape. With the single light fixture on the ceiling, Chloe could analyze the woman better than the night she fought with her.

The short-haired brunette stood at approximately five foot eight inches, her eyes dark and calculating. Chloe couldn’t place her ethnicity: it was ambiguous, possibly a mix of many different cultures. The clothes she wore were unmarked, and all black, much like Mazikeen wore.

The woman tapped her foot as she gazed at Chloe. Her arms at her hips, she tutted.

“What a shame. You’re a pretty one, too.” She knelt in front of Chloe, brushing Chloe’s chin with slender fingers. Chloe jutted away from her touch, and spit in her direction. Immediately, the woman slapped Chloe with a surprising amount of strength. Chloe’s head whipped to the side with the force of the hit, but Chloe refused to make a sound.

“I will not tolerate insolence in this cell. If you fight us, we will make your stay here much more painful then we have already planned.” The woman gestured to Chloe lazily, as if she was a piece of trash to be picked from the ground. The two men rushed over, cut her loose, and stood her up. They kept firm hands on her arms, keeping her submissive.

“Why even go to all of this trouble? Why not just knock me out and run away?” Chloe demanded.

The woman smirked. “You don’t even know what you’ve gotten yourself into, do you? Who you’re dealing with?” She stepped close to Chloe, only inches away from noses touching. “You may have thought you stumbled upon a simple stabbing case, but you just dove head first into the business of the Black Coyotes.”

Chloe’s eyes didn’t give anything away, but in her mind they were wide with surprise. The woman was correct: she had been under the impression this case was a simple one. But the Black Coyotes… they were a dangerous gang, one that always got away with every crime they committed in Los Angeles. They always slipped away before their tail got too hot, always had more hiding places then the police could search.

Chloe knew she wasn’t getting out of this mess anytime soon.

The woman nodded, pleased with Chloe’s expression. “You seem strong. That is good. It will make this all the more satisfying. Let’s go. Justin, Connor, take her. I’ll meet up with you.”

“Where are you--” Chloe’s question was muffled by a gag, and then her vision blocked as one of the men shoved a bag over her head. They pushed her forward, and she became complacent. As of now, there was nothing she could do.

Chloe could sense they made several turns as they walked for about three minutes. Wherever they were, the complex was rather large. And lively. Chloe could hear voices fade in and out, both men and women. They all spoke the same way, gruff, tough voices from being in the gang as long as they could probably remember. Yet they each had their own lilt, coming from many backgrounds. This gang was as diverse as the real Los Angeles was, not the Los Angeles portrayed on popular TV.

Eventually, the trio must have reached their destination, as Chloe was shoved into a chair after a giant door creaked open. They placed her arms on the table, restraining them in cold metal braces. They tied her ankles to the chair, then ripped off the bag.

In front of her was the woman, sitting in a chair as well, feet relaxed on the tabletop covered in different tools. She played with a knife in her hand, tossing it to and fro.

“I suppose you know what we’re about to do. I assume you’ve had resistance training, but trust me, it won’t be enough.”

Chloe glared at her. “I’ll be fine.”

The woman smirked. “Sure. I believe you when you say that… for now. For today, maybe. But tomorrow? The day after that? What about a week from now?” She stood up from her chair and started to walk in circles around Chloe predatorily.

Chloe was taken aback. “What’s the point of that? Why not kill me now and get over with it?”

Settling on the table, the woman relaxed and looked upwards as if she was really contemplating her answer. “Well, I suppose we could. That’s what gangs do, right? But not us.” She snapped her head to Chloe. “We’re special. We have a delicate presence in Los Angeles that must be kept. So we need to send your little comrades a message, a warning, one might say. And you will be our example.”

The woman plucked one of the tools from the table, then casually walked over to caress Chloe’s mussed hair, still in her signature bun. “Are you ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and gave me kudos. It means so much to me! Gives me inspiration to keep writing more. So truly, thank you.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a lot of time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for this dark(ish) chapter. But I hope you enjoy it all the same! I think it's rather interesting to dive into Chloe's thoughts as we haven't seen much of it on the show yet. Although it seems next season we are in store for a lot of fun!

Susan.

That was the name Chloe had dubbed the woman who kept coming back for more, every day. Susan never gave her any information about herself. She never wanted anything either. She just desired to break Chloe, to show the LAPD that cops shouldn’t mess with her. And while Susan did despicable things to Chloe, she wasn’t about to give her a satisfying name like “The Punisher.” No, just a regular name. Because Susan was not special. Susan didn’t have any power over Chloe. She was just a woman interacting with Chloe like anyone else would. She would not let Susan get to her.

Although, Susan did know her name from her wallet, as well as the fact she had a daughter (unknown age, as the picture she had of Trixie was two years old). They might know about Dan and Penelope, as she had a slip of paper in her wallet listing emergency contacts. They would have a photo of her father as well. Maybe not the best idea of what he looked like, granted _that_ photo was about 15 years old.

In the corner of her room, Chloe sat cross-legged, arms tied behind her back, head down. Her hair had fallen out of its bun finally. Chloe couldn't remember the exact day that had happened. Maybe day three? What day was it now? It hadn’t been more than two weeks. But it had been enough to fatigue Chloe, enough for her to stop resisting. She didn’t fight being taken away to the chamber anymore, simply walked with the gang members, resigned.

She hadn’t been taken away for a couple days now. Instead, they kept her chained up, counting the seconds to help keep track of time. Left her to her own thoughts.

Chloe was almost growing sick of her thoughts. Of thinking. She had so much time to do so, alone in her cell, even while she was being tortured. It was her coping mechanism. While she was in pain, she retreated into the back of her mind, disconnecting from the world, and thought about something. Anything.

Usually, it was about Trixie. Dan. Ella.

Mostly, it was about Lucifer.

She couldn’t guess how anyone reacted when she went missing. At first they probably thought she was still in pursuit. But when the LAPD arrived at her last location, she imagined they found her tracking device and an warehouse empty of any people. How long did they search? She can’t be sure. Did they immediately start a manhunt? They must have, that’s what Chloe would have done.

But the Black Coyotes were smart. She knew the LAPD would have a rough time finding her. And during that period, the Coyotes would have their fun with her.

Chloe shut her eyes tightly, fighting against the tears that threatened for form. After all of this, she had never cried, not once, and she wouldn’t let herself begin now.

She thought about what Dan must have done when the news reached him. Did he tell Trixie right away? Did he start yelling at everyone to do something? He would have sprung into action. He must be out there right now looking for her. Of that, Chloe had no doubt.

Chloe shifted her gaze to the dull door, silent on the other end.

Lucifer. Did he even know? He had been appearing less and less at the precinct. But Chloe didn’t believe he would stop altogether. They must have told him. They were partners. What did he do? Did he think at first she had run away from him? She hopes not, but knowing Lucifer, he probably could only think of himself when he heard the news. But that’s just how he was. Eventually he must have come around to see the obvious.

Chloe was stumped when it came to Lucifer. She knew he had powers when she wasn’t around him, he had explained his vulnerability to her. So maybe he was running around Los Angeles, then pinching himself, trying to locate her through pain. So maybe he was out roughing people up, getting them to talk with his eyes. He was surprisingly good at detective work, despite his irregular methods.

Chloe choked out a laugh imagining Lucifer roughing up one of his contacts. It came out ragged from her throat from lack of use. The laugh turned into a cough, and Chloe scrunched into a ball as pain permeated throughout her body.

A bang shook her body, and Chloe looked up warily to see Susan standing in the open door, the permanent smirk on her face that haunted Chloe in her dreams. The smirk that she wished she could punch with all of her might. Chloe glared at her.

“Miss me?” Susan asked sweetly. “It’s time for more.” Two men grabbed her, and dragged her back to the torture chamber.

 

****

 

It had been another week or so. Chloe’s clothes were almost rags now, covered in dirt, blood, and possibly her own urine. Chloe had acclimated to the smell, only the sharp tang of pee sometimes bothering her.

What was taking the LAPD so long? Surely they must have _some_ leads by now. Had they given up?

Chloe shook her head. No. Dan would never let that happen.

Maybe the Coyotes were just far more capable than Chloe had considered. While she had yielded to being in this hellhole for a week or so, she hadn’t expected to stay for almost a month.

She could feel herself losing strength. Her body was starting to atrophy, her mind was weakening. How much more of Susan could she take? Chloe couldn't be certain.

Another day passed. Maybe that was when Chloe started to pray. Maybe she had begun much earlier. She couldn’t remember. But she didn’t pray to god, or ask him why this was happening, when it would stop, or how come no one had come for her yet.

From what she knew of god, she didn’t expect an answer even if she tried. If he didn’t answer his favorite son, why answer a little miracle of his? So instead she prayed into the abyss, into nothing, just praying. Maybe Lucifer’s mom could hear her, she didn’t know.

Then one day, she remembered. When she had first met Lucifer, all of his tendencies were strange. And one had stood out the most.

Lucifer looked like he was praying a lot. But he always mentioned that he was actually calling his brother, or having a one-sided conversation with his father.

In a stroke of clarity, Chloe understood what was really going on. That was how celestial beings communicated. Why would they use cell phones? They could just pray to one another.

Chloe contemplated this for a while. Lucifer’s father was god, and Amenadiel was an angel. But Lucifer was the Devil. What did this mean for his communication skills?

That didn’t matter. To Chloe, Lucifer was so much more than any of those other Divine beings could hope to be.

So yeah, god existed. How could Chloe not accept that, now that she knew the truth about Lucifer? But that didn’t mean she had faith in him. No, not at all.

So she prayed to the one being she knew she could count on, the one who would always be there for her.

She prayed to Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter be prepared to see what the Lord of Hell is going through ;) Also, lots more dialogue as I realize that's been missing with Chloe having no one to speak to :(


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's side of the story is told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was definitely the most difficult to write so far. How Lucifer acts and reacts is very hard to guess, sometimes, and I hope you guys enjoy/understand my choices in this chapter. This is also a longer chapter, because we all know the Devil always has a lot goin' on!

All he saw was red.

Lifting the squirming, little human higher in the air, Lucifer slammed him hard onto the brick wall. He heard a crack of bone, but didn’t care at all about the sound.

“Where have you taken her?” he growled, baring his teeth.

The human simply trembled, shying away from Lucifer.

Lucifer tightened his grit on the shirt collar.

“I’ll give you one last chance. Tell me. _Where. Is. Chloe_.”

The human shook his head violently. “I can’t! They’ll kill me if I say anything!”

Lucifer dropped the man on the ground, who fell the five feet with a soft crumple. Lucifer knelt down next to him, tilting his chin upwards to stare at him in the eye.

Lucifer flashed his eyes once, then unleashed his face.

The human stared at him, mouth agape as both being stood still in the alleyway. A car drove by, shining a fleeting moment of light onto Lucifer. With a gasp, the man tried to crawl away, simply pushing himself further into the wall. Lucifer shook his head, standing back up.

“Let’s see if you kill yourself first.”

And he walked away.

 

***

 

Midnight. The sun was gone, yet the stars were still invisible. Or practically nonexistent.

That was the main thing Lucifer loathed about Los Angeles. The light pollution made it so that he couldn’t even see the stars he had ignited in the sky. Or maybe it was a blessing, hiding the constant reminder of his past. Standing at his beach, Lucifer gazed up, wondering if anyone was looking back.

He doubted it.

Picking up a stone from the beach, Lucifer hurled it into the ocean, imagining that it actually hit some sort of extension of his father.

“Damn you!” he roared. “Damn you! Damn you, damn you!” Tossing sand, Lucifer fell to his knees. “How could you do this? To anyone, to the Detective? To Chloe?” he crashed his head down, slamming his fists into to the sand. Tears slid down his cheeks, forcing their way through his eyes. As his face flashed between its burnt scar tissue and pale bearded form, the tears stung their way down his skin.

_How could He?_

Lucifer recalled when he heard the news about Chloe.

The days that followed Lucifer telling Chloe the truth, he lived in fear. Fear that Chloe’s calm acceptance would dissipate. Fear that she would turn against him. Fear that she would abandon him. So he stayed away, avoided her. Removed himself from her life, dissecting her from his.

He started to worry when she stopped texting him updates on their current cases, when she stopped calling for new suspects. Of course he assumed it meant she had finally shut him out. But there was something odd about the behavior. He didn’t want to sound like Uriel, but Chloe’s sudden silence didn’t follow her personal pattern.

So three days into her radio silence, he went back to the precinct. He was almost timid, if one could call the Devil so, as he strutted in.

After walking down the stairs, he announced his presence. “Detective!”

Heads turned, finally noticing him (it was eerie how the policemen started to acclimate to his divinity). All conversations stopped, sympathetic looks were thrown his way, and Lucifer lowered his expectant arms for a flustered detective.

Finally Lucifer spotted Dan rising from his desk. He looked somber as he made his way to Lucifer, head down. Very un-Douche-like.

“Daniel.”

“Lucifer. C’mon, there’s something you need to know.”

Surprised, Lucifer followed the detective into the interrogation room. They sat across from one another, Lucifer facing away from the glass window.

“I’m not sure how to say this…” Dan began, shifting in his seat. He eventually settled on folding his hands together on the table, elbows resting on the surface. Lucifer simply sat straight in his chair at full attention. “Chloe’s gone.”

Lucifer blinked.

Dan sighed, shifted again to sit back in his chair. He looked over Lucifer’s head, eyes watering. “She’s missing. Seems to have been taken by some criminal gang group. We aren’t sure which one.”

Lucifer stared at Dan, trying to absorbed the news. _Taken?_ In spite of himself, Lucifer began to chuckle in his seat.

Dan looked disbelievingly at him. Slapping his hand on the metal table, he yelled at Lucifer. “What the hell, man? Why are you laughing? This is serious. I can’t believe you!”

Lucifer held up a hand. “I just don’t believe _you_. The detective is annoyingly good at her job. She wouldn’t just be _taken_. She would get out.”

Dan grit his teeth. “But she didn’t. And we haven’t been able to find a trace of her either.”

Nothing. Then red.

Lucifer stood up, tossing the table across the room. It crashed against the wall, crushing against the force of the force of its own momentum. Dan leaped backwards, hands in the air.

“You’re telling me that Chloe has been missing for _days_ , and your bloody people haven’t found a single clue where she might be?” Lucifer took threatening steps towards the Douche.

Dan stood his ground, meeting Lucifer in the middle. “You think I’ve just been sitting around on my ass?” he shouted back. “I’ve been out there, every single day trying to track her footsteps. Trying to think like her. And every time, I seem to exhaust my options, until the next day when I think of something new. But it never helps. And then every night, I have to come home to a motherless child and try to comfort her when all I can do is barely hold it together at every waking moment! Which is every moment, considering I get no sleep now! How can I, when Chloe is out there, with no backup, with no hope?” He stuck a finger in Lucifer’s chest, who took a step back.

The Douche’s outburst took shocked Lucifer. He knew the man was emotional. But this was more. This was real.

Chloe was really missing.

Lucifer looked down, ashamed. He had just been thinking of himself these past few days. With no consideration for Chloe. And where was she? Going through some sort of near-Hell. After all of his emotional growth with the Doctor, was this really where he was at?

Clutching his hands in a fist, he tried to maintain his anger. “So you truly have no leads?”

Dan rubbed his forehead. “I’m sorry… but no. I wish we could. God, I would trade anything just to have a clue.”

Lucifer clenched his teeth. “He probably doesn’t care about our situation. But if this is the case, I’ll have to do some investigating on my own.” Lucifer reached into his coat pocket to grab a slip of paper. He caught one of Dan’s own hands, shook it, and passed him the paper. “This is my personal cell. Please, please let me know if you find anything.”

Lucifer made his way to exit the room.

“Lucifer.”

Lucifer turned around, warning in his eyes. He didn’t give two shits about the precinct's protocol at this point. If Dan had an issue with it, he could take it up with the Devil outside.

Instead of dread in Dan’s eyes, Lucifer saw a quiet resolution that might have made some of his demons tremble with fright. Staring Lucifer straight in the eye, he growled, “Do what you need to do. And you need to let me know if you learn anything. Anyway that you do learn it.”

With a nod, Lucifer wordlessly had left the precinct.

And now, after several lost limbs, holding people off of ledges, emotionally destroying people’s spirits, all Lucifer had was a name. The Black Coyotes. After almost a month of searching, that’s all that he had. He immediately told Dan, who was not surprised with the news, but certainly was not pleased with it either.

This group of people were unlike any other Lucifer head dealt with. They didn’t surface the real world, they kept to the shadows. Not one of their true members ever left themselves vulnerable. He only got a hold of those that had worked with the group in the past, mostly years ago. He wasn’t anywhere closer to finding Chloe.

Had the Devil finally met his match? What use was all of his powers if he couldn't save the Detective?

Lucifer let out a yowl, letting it permeate across the sand, get lost in the soft waves. He was out of options. He felt more helpless than he had during The Fall.

Pulling out a dagger, Lucifer shoved it towards the sky, still yelling. Then, as if clapping, he slammed the dagger into his open palm. The metal simply bent, unable to pierce his impenetrable skin.

“Useless piece of junk!” Lucifer shouted, tossing the knife into the sand. Oh, how he missed pain. Just the sharp feeling of a stubbed toe, of walking into a table. Small reminders that the Detective was near him. That she was alive.

Lucifer tried to think of other options. He had already hired Maze, who refused payment for finding her roommate. Yet even she had found no trace of the detective. Amenadiel was snooping around while gaining more and more control of his time-freezing powers, but even his lame self couldn't discover any leads.

So, what now?

He had no clue.

It came after about another hour of sitting at the beach. Lucifer was gazing out into the glittering water, reflecting on how the detective had gracefully taken his true form, when it hit him.

A seizing, sharp, loud-yet-soft, screeching pain swarmed his head. Lucifer fell to the side, clutching his head in agony.

What was this? Is this was humans called ‘headaches’? It made no sense for him to get any.

The pain felt as though it was coming from another plane, yet was still inside his head. Trying to understand the source, Lucifer quieted down and could hear something. Gripping down on his control, he stood still, listening.

_Lucifer._

What?

_Lucifer… I don’t know if you can hear me… Heh, I don’t even know how this works._

Was that… it sounded like… But it couldn't be. It hurt so much, but he had to be certain.

_I’ve never been one to pray much. Ever, really. But I hope this somehow gets to you._

Chloe?! Was it really her?

_But I need you. Please, Lucifer, I need you. I don’t know where I am, or who exactly have taken me. They’re called the Black Coyote, but that’s it. Please, I don’t know what to do, and I’m losing strength. God, I’m losing strength…_

Lucifer let the call to his father slide. Chloe was indeed reaching out to him. _Praying_ to him. How was that possible? He thought only holy beings could receive prayers.

_I haven’t spoken to you in so long… I miss your voice, your stupid accent. Your rash behavior, your pure heart. Lucifer, I miss you._

Lucifer sat up, blinking more tears from his eyes. Chloe seemed to have shifted from crying out for help to just having a conversation with himself. She must’ve been so alone, it broke his heart into pieces.

_I know you don’t really believe that I have accepted you for who you are. But I’ve known your true self for a long time. Not you being the Devil, exactly, but who you, as a… not a human, I guess, but a being, are._

_You being the Devil doesn’t define you. Not to me. It simply adds another level. Adds more complexity to the wonder that is you. If I never see you again, I just want you to know… that… I, Lucifer, I…_

Her voice seemed to drop out, fading away in his brain. Lucifer covered his ears, trying to get the sound back. But either she stopped praying, or she was interrupted.

It didn’t matter. She had reached out to him. She had called out to him. _She believed in him._

With newfound strength, Lucifer stood up on the sand, looking determinedly across the ocean. He knew what he had to do.

Giving the ocean the finger, Lucifer stalked away, heart heavy with duty.

Chloe needed him. She had faith in him. And he was _not_ going to let her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Devil to the rescue ;)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe connected with Lucifer, but how does each side react now that the situation has changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer heard her prayers. What now?

_I don’t know where I am… I’m sorry, I don’t… but you need to find me. I’m losing. I can feel it._

“You!”

Chloe’s train of thought sputtered out as she blearily looked up. Eyes swollen, she blinked the sleep and pain away, adjusting to the light after having closed her eyes for the past unknown number of hours.

Susan stood above her, hands on her hips, an ugly grimace plastered on her face.

She came over, untied Chloe, and dragged her onto her feet.

This was a first, Susan coming to collect Chloe herself.

At the chamber, Susan was silent for several minutes, fingers brushing her chin in contemplation. She seemed to come to a decision when she briskly walked over to Chloe.

Susan slapped a photo on the table. It was a photo that sprung memories and deep feelings into Chloe’s mind.

It was of Chloe and Lucifer, outside on a bench. Lucifer had just made one of his dirty jokes, and Chloe was giving him a disbelieving look that she seemed to give him often.

Unbeknownst to the Devil himself, she had saved that photo of the two of them together after Trixie had showed it to her. It had been a regular spring Saturday, with Lucifer barging into her apartment expecting to make the two Decker girls an extravagant brunch. Yet he was soon disheartened to learn they had just munched on Eggo waffles, which prompted a lengthy lecture on their poor eating habits and how humanity’s one redeeming feature was their luxury food. (This had all been Pre-Truth, as Chloe named the day he told her everything. So the humanity part of the lecture was a bit strange, but not that strange for Lucifer. Of course, it all made sense now).

After his rant, Trixie walked back into the kitchen, fully dressed for the park, an expectant look on her face. Chloe had promised earlier to take her to the park, and Trixie was not one to forget that. Lucifer latched on immediately, wanting to convince Chloe to just let him cook for her _once_ , finding the park the perfect place to do so.

At the park, Chloe and Lucifer had docked themselves on a bench as Trixie ran around, climbing the monkey bars and swinging on everything.

Sometime during the outing, Trixie had snapped a photo that Lucifer and Chloe while they were arguing about god knows what. Dan had bought Trixie on of those new Polaroid cameras, she she took it everywhere.

Later that day, after Lucifer had departed, Trixie jumped on Chloe’s bed while she was folding the laundry. Laughing, she showed the picture to Chloe. Chloe had loved it, and had taken it for safekeeping.

Since then, she had stuffed it into her wallet. Every now and again she would take it out and study it, trying to understand Lucifer’s look in the photo, analyze how he was gazing at her. She would scrutinize her own body language as well, trying to figure out what it meant. Ever since he told her the truth, she had stopped taking it out. It had been so long since she looked it, she’d forgotten that this photo even existed.

Now, on the table, the photo was wrinkled, the good memories that were linked to the polaroid shrinking as the current one squished it down.

“Well?” Susan growled at Chloe.

Chloe tilted her head up away from her photo, giving Susan a dead look.

Susan’s eyes darkened, her teeth bared. “Who is this fucker in the photo with you?”

Chloe shook her head, not putting two and two together. “Why does it matter to you? I might not see him ever again.”

Susan rose from the table, crossing her arms. “That’s probably true. But not for me. This man has been giving us hell for the past couple of days. Now tell me: _how did you get information to him_?”

Chloe’s eyes widened. She couldn't believe it! Lucifer actually heard her prayers. Heard her speak to him. Just that thought made her smile, which cost her a slap to the face.

“Don’t deny it; I won’t believe it. I can’t figure out how, but you must have communicated with him. So how did you do it?”

Chloe side-eyed Susan. Of course she couldn’t give her the truth, she’d never believe it. Hell, Chloe didn’t think it would even work, and she _knew_ Lucifer wasn’t even a man.

Turning slowly, Chloe faced her assaulter. She forced a smirk on half of her face, despite the shoot of pain it caused.

“I got one of your own to switch to my side.”

Susan’s expression did not change, but Chloe took that to mean she was surprised. Then Susan’s eyes thinned.

“Never. My men would never betray me. It would mean a punishment worse than death for them.”

Chloe shrugged. “I don’t doubt you. But there is always something people desire that goes against logic and reason.”

Susan swore, then tossed Chloe’s photo to the ground. Chloe’s eyes followed as Susan stomped on the picture, twisting it on the ground, effectively ruining it. Tears burned behind her eyes as she gazed at her discarded prized possession.

Susan snapped at Chloe. “You tell this… _man_ , that he’s never getting to you. He will never see you again, and then all communication will stop since I _will_ find who you have persuaded to betray me. And then I will punish all three of you.”

Susan left the chamber, leaving Chloe alone.

Five minutes passed, and no one came to collect Chloe. Ten minutes.

Guessing she had been forgotten, Chloe squirmed against her restraints, finding them too complex to undo in her fatigued state. So she settled for praying again.

_Lucifer. Lucifer… I still can’t believe it, but I guess this is working._

_I…_ Chloe broke off her prayer to sob. They came uncontrollably, seizing her body. Someone out there heard her. Someone out there was looking for her. Someone out there cared.

_Thank you, Lucifer. Thank you…_

She couldn’t think of anything else to say, so she just sat there, repeating that phrase in her mind, until a henchwoman came into the room and took her back to her cell.

 

****

_Thank you, Lucifer. Thank you, Lucifer._

The mantra chanted in his head as Lucifer walked down a hallway, bullets bouncing off of his body as the Black Coyotes tried to stop him from approaching.

Lucifer had finally found one of their main hideouts, and nothing was stopping him anymore from reaching Chloe. Her voice repeated in his head endlessly, a welcoming tune of praise and hope.

Lucifer walked up to one Coyote, who looked at Lucifer in petrified fear. Grinning, Lucifer grabbed his automatic weapon, bent it in half, then swung it across the Coyote’s face, who fell unconscious. The other four gunmen had stopped shooting, finally figuring out it was futile. Lucifer switched to his true form, laughing.

“Who is next, pitiful humans?” he growled.

All four dropped their guns and sprinted from where Lucifer had come from.

Shaking his head, Lucifer continued down the hallway until he reached his true destination: the office of a Head Coyote.

Kicking down the door, Lucifer strutted in, as a Caucasian man stood up from behind his desk. “What the--?”

Lucifer held up a hand, a charismatic smile on his face. “No, please, sit down.” He took the seat on the opposite side of the desk himself.

  
Thoroughly confused, the man sat down, bumbling over incoherent words.

“Let’s have a small chat, shall we? Oh, but first, let me disclose the terms of our exchange.” Lucifer kept talking over the man’s objections. “One, I ask the questions. Two, you will not resist. Three, if you do resist, I will hurt you. That’s it. Three simple rules. Any questions?” The man opened his mouth, but Lucifer cut him off with a laugh. “Just kidding! I said no questions! Already almost got you. Know, who leads the Black Coyotes?”

The man shook his head. “I can’t tell you that.”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed. “What did you say?”

The man trembled. “I-I-I can’t tell you! She’ll kill me!”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Boy, I’ve heard plenty of that. But trust me, I’ll do much worse if you don’t tell me. Now, do as I ask!” He growled, flashing his face.

The man yelped, throwing up his hands over his head. “Fuck! What the hell? You’re real?!”

Lucifer stood up from his seat. “What did I say about questions?”

The man shook his head, begging forgiveness. “Martha Yanger! Martha Yanger is her name! But she goes by Mad Dog!”

Lucifer straightened his cuffs. “Mad Dog, eh? That might not be so far from the truth soon. Thank you so much. Have fun telling your dear Martha what you just told me today.”

He walked away, on the hunt for Mad Dog’s lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait; I went on vacation where I had no Internet connection, and then I started my second year of college and already got swamped with a ton of work. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for waiting! Much more to come, hopefully at a quicker pace.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's got the scent now: nothing is going to stand in his way of rescuing Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive reviews!! I should make you guys wait longer for updates more often ;)

Dan wasn’t sure how Lucifer got his information, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to question it. All of his leads so far produced results, with the man digging up more and more names with every passing day. Dan could feel them getting closer to Chloe, and it started to make him itch. He kept offering to help Lucifer, despite the man’s brutal methods, but every time Lucifer declined. Claimed he had to do things his ways, alone. He couldn't put Dan at risk, and it’s fine, he wouldn’t get hurt.

 _A madman_ , Dan thought every time Lucifer strutted away in his suit. But a madman who was doing everything in his power to find Chloe.

Finally, one day, Lucifer walked into the precinct, after being MIA for several days. His suit was ripped, splattered with blood, but the man didn’t seem to mind at all.

All the policemen in the room paused to look up, staring at Lucifer, but he paid them no attention. He v-lined straight for Dan.

“I know where she is,” he said, nodding. He clenched his jaw. “I know who has her, and where she is.”

Dan stood up, all of his paperwork forgotten. “Well? Give me the details, and I’ll lead a squad in right now to retrieve her.”

Lucifer’s eyes seemed to redden for just a moment. “No. We need to make a deal first.”

“Excuse me?”

Dan couldn’t believe it. Lucifer was going to waste this precious time striking a deal?

Lucifer stared down at Dan. “I go with you, and I get the leader all alone. Just for ten minutes. If not, I’m going in by myself.”

Dan slammed his fist on the desk. “Just because you seem to think you're invincible doesn’t mean that you can force me to agree to this!” he shouted.

Lucifer shook his head. “This time, I won’t be. Not if Chloe’s there.”

Dan’s nostrils flared. None of this was making sense. “So you’re willing to go in alone, where you concede you might get hurt, maybe _die_ , and then risk losing all information about Chloe, just so you get some alone time with a stranger?”

Dan could see Lucifer’s resolve harden, and then realization dawned on him. Lucifer wasn’t going to budge, and Dan would be left with no option but to concede.

Lucifer was right. Dan wasn’t about to take that chance.

Reluctantly, he nodded to the dall man.

A smile broke on Lucifer’s face that didn’t quite meet his eyes. “Perfect. I’m glad we could settle that so easily.”

Dan sighed, shaking his head as he shuffled around his desk. Finding his badge and gun, he gestured for Lucifer to follow him. Making a phone call, he met the Chief outside near the special equipment.

Lucifer revealed all the details to him and the Chief then and there, after making the deal explicit with the woman in charge. Knowing how Lucifer worked, the chief nodded, with a small glare at Dan, who just shrugged.

It took fifteen minutes to gather the force, to get all suited up, and everyone’s gear collected. Ten minutes to debrief the team. Lucifer was getting agitated, shifting back and forth on his feet, messing with his bullet-proof vest.

Damn that man, but even with the encumbering vest on, he still looked good.

Finally, they were ready, and the squad jumped into the vans. Parking a block away, everyone was getting ready to storm the underground compound when Lucifer pulled Daniel aside.

Deadly serious, the man bent down towards Dan. “Don’t forget our deal. I get Sus...Martha alone,” Lucifer said.

Dan nodded to the distance, then looked up. “What if we find Chloe first?”

Lucifer blinked. “Oh, we will find her first. But then I’ll go hunt the Mad Dog.” He walked away.

Dan shook his head, following Lucifer. Guess it made sense in his head. Besides, it was probably going to happen that way; Lucifer seemed to always get his way.

Dan made his way to the front of the pile of men and woman in arms. He raised a hand in the air, making the motions. With a flick of the wrist, they all set off running.

 

***

 

It was a blur; one second, they were in the bright daylight, and the next they were surrounded by the dark shadows of bunkers. The tunnels of the Black Coyote were complex and twisted, and squads split up to search for Chloe. Lucifer stuck with Dan, thankfully not asking for a gun anymore. He kept close to Dan’s shoulder, whispering turns and directions that Dan couldn’t have even guessed. How did he know this place so well? Lucifer promised he didn’t stake it out, but it felt as if he had inside information.  

A man in front of Dan held out a _stop_ hand sign, and Dan stopped Lucifer with a hand of his own. Not even breathing, they all listened for a sign of life.

“Stop! Intruders!”

Dan sprung to action, thrusting Lucifer backwards, as he simultaneously jumped around the corner, firing at a Coyote.

The short man rolled past the hall as others started firing in Dan’s direction. He nailed on in the shoulder, another in the leg. One even in the head. There was no time to think, just act. These people had held Chloe for weeks; they had tormented the LAPD for years. They’ve castrated, beheaded, and tortured countless others. They weren’t a gang, they were a mafia whose only goal was mayhem and destruction.

Dan didn’t feel any mercy in his heart.

He felt a graze on his arm, but ignored it. Only two more standing; they fell as well.

Dan held up his gun, reloading. He didn’t hear anyone approaching. Looking around, he saw one squad member clutching his thigh. Dan knelt down.

“You okay?”

The man grimaced, but nodded. “I’ll be fine. Keep going.”

With his blessing, Dan took lead of the charge.

They met with more and more defenses. More layers of Coyotes attacked them, sometimes with automatic weapons, sometimes with knives. They even encountered traps, but overcame each one. Lucifer, after pinching himself, even smashed down a door that Dan was sure was made out of metal.

After an hour, Lucifer clutched Dan’s shoulder.

“She’s close.”

Dan froze, not questioning Lucifer’s sense. He stepped back, giving Lucifer permission to take the lead.

Lucifer stepped timidly, tilting his head to the side, as if he was listening to something in his mind.

Walking slowly, Lucifer snapped his fingers this way and that. He paused, then continued. He knocked on doors, didn’t even test if they opened or not. When Dan opened his mouth, Lucifer immediately sent him a look that shut Dan up before he could say a word.

They went down three more hallways, even through a large auditorium, before Lucifer’s face changed from day and night.

A smile exploded on his face, his dimples poking hard into his cheeks, as he took off at a run at a lonely door on the side of the hallway. It was identical to all the others they had passed, but this one was obviously special to Lucifer. He ran after the man, noticing how this door actually was scratched up, and there was a splatter of blue just a couple of feet next to it.

Lucifer hesitated in front of the door for a second, then tested the knob. It swung open with ease, not even locked.

A small, skinny figure lay on the opposite wall, blonde hair a mess, white blouse covered in dirt, blood, and Dan didn’t want to know what else.

The head raised, and Dan’s eyes watered. 

There was Chloe, still strong and beautiful even in that state.

“Chloe,” Lucifer breathed, then dashed to her, fell to his knees by her side. Dan walked in slowly.

Lucifer held out a shaking hand, bringing it gently to Chloe’s face. She kept eye contact with Lucifer the whole time, not saying a word, just staring at him like he was her savior. Which he was, Dan realized.

As Lucifer made contact with Chloe, she closed her eyes, leaned into Lucifer’s hand. Dan could see a single tear fall. Lucifer murmured something quietly to her, and Chloe began shaking her head, her body soon to follow. She made a maneuver to try and move her arms, but her restraints forced her hands to stay behind her back.

Lucifer took Chloe in his arms, hugging her softly, clearly trying to not invade her personal space, to not overwhelm her, to not hurt her. But Chloe just fell on Lucifer, savoring this human touch. Dan couldn’t imagine what she went through. And he bet she couldn’t remember the last time she felt a loving touch.

He finally made it to Lucifer’s side, and heard Chloe’s whispers.  
  
“ _I knew you would find me._ ”

“ _Of course._ ”

Dan let them have another second to themselves, his heart restricting again to see the partners so close. He then knelt down, putting a soft hand on Chloe’s shoulder.

She sprung out of Lucifer’s arms, guard up. But she relaxed once she saw him.

“Dan,” she said, gratitude in her voice. She sniffed, unable to wipe the tears from her eyes. Dan lifted his sleeve and assisted her.

“It’s going to be okay, Chloe. I promise. We're going to get you out of here.”

She nodded, sniffed again. He knew she believed him, but it would take adapting back to normal life for her to finally accept she was safe. Dan understood how hostage situations worked.

“I’m going to find Susan,” Lucifer said suddenly.

Dan looked up at him after brushing Chloe’s hair out of her face. “Excuse me?”

Chloe tried to sit up straighter. “Lucifer, no. You don’t have to do that.”

Lucifer shook his head, eyes closed. “I don’t. But I want to. And I will.” He took Chloe’s hand, staring her in the face. “I am going to find Susan, and she will pay for what she’s done. And then I’ll be back. I _will_ be back.” He let go, and disappeared back behind the door, leaving Dan to take care of Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm not sure why I decided to make this chapter in Dan's point of view. Just felt right, and I thought it would be interesting to have an outside perspective. Let me know what you guys think about it. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading my story.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is given, refuge is sought after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for all the comments :) Please enjoy this chapter!

Lucifer stormed around the underground compound, on the hunt. The euphoria of seeing Chloe in person was fueling him, providing a light energy that twisted through his heart and emerged dark and cloudy. It edged him on, his pace keeping time with his heartbeat. 

Martha. Or Susan. Or Mad Dog. Whatever she wanted to call herself, she was about to experience a fate worse than death. Lucifer would personally escort her to hell if he could. But he had Chloe to stay with, and he couldn’t abandon her again. He wouldn’t abandon her ever again.

As Lucifer passed through a doorway, even up the stairs, he got the sense that the Black Coyotes had sent a message that their hideout had been compromised. He didn’t spot any Coyotes, and assumed that meant Susan was making her escape.

No matter.

He kept exploring, kicking down doors. Until he found a scrambling Coyote, grabbing a computer and a stack of files. He snuck up behind her, spun her around.

With a flash of his eyes, the female Coyote told him where Susan was headed. He also snagged the computer and paper.

Darting down several flights of stairs, Lucifer finally found the basement floor. He walked through the heavy door to reveal a large hanger, complete with several motorcycles and cars set up for quick getaways. He spotted Susan immediately, recognizing her authority by the way she ordered everyone around, scrambling into an SUV, as well as by Chloe’s description.

Everyone seemed to busy running around to notice the tall Devil stalk up right behind Susan. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned with daggers in her eyes, mouth open to yell at him. 

Lucifer tucked his hands into his pockets, smiling at Susan. 

“Hello dear! I was wondering if there was anything I could assist with. To speed up the evacuation process.” He raised his eyebrows up and down.

Susan’s whole demeanor changed. Succumbing to Lucifer's charms, a smile crept its way on her face, and she snaked a hand onto his shoulder. 

“I don’t think I recognize your face… and I am sure I would have remembered it.” 

“I would have made sure you would have as well,” Lucifer drew in closer. 

Susan chuckled. “Well, I think we have at least five minutes… and my lackeys have everything under control.”

_ Got her _ . “Those five minutes are all I need. I know just the place.” 

As Susan ordered other Black Coyotes, she followed Lucifer to an isolated room. One eerily similar to Chloe’s prison chamber.

He closed the door after Susan, both of them inside, smirking slyly at the Mad Dog, who seemed to be drooling. With a laugh, Lucifer turned off the light. 

 

***

 

Once Lucifer disappeared, Chloe started shaking. They had been separated for so long, both physically and mentally, before Chloe was taken. Now, they had a mental connection. And just for a moment, Chloe had felt something she hadn’t felt for a while when Lucifer walked through her door. Her heart soared, and despite the situation she was in, she had felt  _ safe _ . 

Not only had she felt safe, but the look on Lucifer’s face produced tears in Chloe’s eyes. Usually so closed off, Chloe saw relief, awe. Maybe something more. He even initiated touching Chloe.

Then, just like that, once again driven by for punishment, he vanished.

She understood he was mad. She understood he was angry. She understood he was frustrated and hurt. She understood, because she felt the same way. 

“...and then we can get you home.”

Chloe looked up, huddled under her blanket. A policeman was standing in front of her, expectant.

Chloe blinked. Where was she? She sat straight, noticing her place in an ambulance, a blanket wrapped tightly around her. Looking around, she finally noticed the background. Trees. Parking lot. Flashing lights on cars. Dan, talking urgently on the phone, crying with a smile on her face. 

Slowly, Chloe returned her attention to the cop. 

“When did we get outside?”

The cop folded his lips in. “Detective Decker, we’ve been out here for about ten minutes. Do you not remember?”

Blankly, Chloe gazed back at the building in the distance. “My… mind was elsewhere.”

The cop nodded. “Affirmative. Well, to keep it simple, we still need to get your statement, and once accommodations are made, we can return you to your residence. Does that sound okay to you?” 

Chloe nodded, still not looking at the policeman. Clearly dismissed, the small cop walked away to talk the Lieutenant. 

Lucifer still did not emerge from the compound, and Chloe’s heart was pounding harder and harder. Was he hurt? Should she leave the premises as soon as she could, so he could be invulnerable?

“Hey.”

Startled, Chloe jumped in her shock blanket. Dan was next to her, offering a slice of bread with a smear of butter. He gave her a dorky smile, lifted up the plate higher. 

“I know it’s your favorite,” he explained, placing it into her limp hand. Chloe tried to look appreciative. It obviously failed, since Dan turned to look where Chloe was gazing. “He’ll come out. He always does.” He rubbed her back, comforting.

And just like that, a door sprang open, and Lucifer strutted out, swagger to the max, his suit still impeccable. His eyes were dark, and a grim, satisfied smile was carved onto his face. 

“Lucifer!” Chloe called out, voice coming out horse. She fell off the end of the ambulance, Dan keeping her upright, as she scrambled towards her Devil. His head snapped to her, and he headed her direction, catching her when she practically fell into his arms. 

“Susan has been dealt with. She’ll never forget that kidnapping you was the worst decision of her life.” 

Chloe shook her head. “I couldn’t care less about Susan, Lucifer. Are you alright?”

Lucifer chuckled. “But of course.  _ You _ are the one I am worried about. Let’s go get you checked out.”

“I’ve already been helped. I just… want to be with you,” Chloe whispered. 

She could see Lucifer’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. “Sure. Sure. How about I give you a lift home?”

Chloe nodded. She would love that. 

 

***

 

After Chloe gave her statement to the LAPD (she refused to have Dan be the reporting officer, fearing his emotions would get in the way) Lucifer took her in his Corvette. The ride was silent, as Chloe gazed out over the car door into the busy city of LA in wonder. The wind brushed her messy hair back and forth, and the smell of trees, cigarette smoke, carbon monoxide, and life engulfed her. Lucifer tapped uncomfortably on his steering wheel, driving the slowest Chloe had ever seen him drive. He took every turn carefully, made sure his signal was on for several seconds before switching lanes, stayed right at the speed limit, and didn’t run any yellow lights. 

When Lucifer opened the door for Chloe, the sight made her eyes water. 

Trixie was standing in the entrance, the biggest smile on her face, dressed in her Mars president costume. Maze was standing next to Trixie, hands on her hips, a closed-mouth smile that reached her eyes pointed at Chloe. Amenadiel stood in the back, one hand in his pocket, , one waving at Chloe. Penelope was there, trembling and already crying, while Dan stood on a chair taping up a  _ Welcome back _ banner. 

“You guys…” Chloe sniffed, and as she raised her arms, Trixie sprinted to her. 

Holding her daughter again, Chloe tried to be strong, but sobs racked her body as Trixie started crying, telling her how much she missed her and loved her. 

“I missed you too, Monkey. Mommy loves you so much,” she whispered, kissing Trixie’s forehead.

Rising, her own mom enveloped her in a monster hug, which left a wet mark on Chloe’s shoulder. Maze gave Chloe a one-armed hug, and Amenadiel shook Chloe’s hand.

There were drinks, soft music, and lots of talking as everyone brought Chloe up to speed with current events, life events, and homework grades. 

No one asked Chloe about her time in her cell. 

Eventually, the noise became too much. Feeling a sensory overload, Chloe pled tiredness, which everyone immediately respected and left the apartment. They each said goodbye, and departed.

That was when Chloe noticed Lucifer had snuck off long ago. Her heart sank for some reason.

After Chloe (keeping care not to strain her shoulder), changed into her pajamas, Trixie tugged on Chloe’s shirt.

“Will you read me a bedtime story?”

Chloe smiled, ruffling Trixie’s head. “Of course, Monkey.”

After six books, Trixie was snuggled up against Chloe’s chest, sound asleep, a content smile on her face. Chloe sighed, reveling in Trixie’s face. When she was trying to remember how Trix looked, did she get it right? Did she miss that one freckle?

Her phone buzzed softly. Trying not to bother Trixie, Chloe checked her phone. It was from Dan, sent on their secure texting app for work-related messages.

_ Martha Yanger was finally found in a small closet. At least one hundred deep, short cuts covered her body along with dozens of different degree burns. Alive, in lots of pain. One dislocated shoulder, three broken fingers, and a sprained ankle. Possible brain bleed. _

Chloe turned her phone off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic isn't supposed to be super gory, so I avoided that actual administration of Lucifer's revenge... but rest assured it was super painful. 
> 
> This chapter was more of a filler, but I think necessary for where I want to eventually go in this story... and as someone pointed out last time, we are nearing the end, but not before we get some super emotional chapters ;)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finally talks (for real) with Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation we've all been waiting for!! At least, I've been waiting for :D Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I edited it a lot, it was a bit hard to get the feeling I was trying to convey.

After about a week back home, Chloe finally began to relax. Alone in the dark, she no longer flinched when the house settled, no longer stiffened in anticipation when Trixie used the bathroom in the middle of the night. In the morning, having access to all sorts of food made her dizzy. Being able to tell the time made her less stressed. But her arm began to heal. The buzz of airplanes no longer bugged her, and the television no longer have her a headache. The ringtone of her phone no longer surprised her, and the feeling of being clean, being able to take baths, was becoming addicting.

After two weeks of being back home, Chloe was starting to get pissed off.

She hadn’t come back to work yet, both Dan and the chief not allowing her to even step foot in the precinct. Not having work to distract her, Chloe simply stayed at home, not willing to roam the nearby parks alone.

What bothered her the most was that Lucifer had only stopped by once, to make sure she was eating properly. He came by all the time, but only to drive Trixie to school (and Chloe made damn sure he went to the _correct_ school). He never chatted, never stayed long, and was always distant.

So, this morning, Chloe set up a trap for the Devil.

Making sure the apartment looked normal, Chloe sat on her couch, reading a book she always wanted to read but had always put off, thinking that she had all the time in the world. She didn’t think like that anymore.

The knock came right on schedule, 7:40AM, as he always did in the mornings. Chloe shut her book with finality, and hefted herself up.

Swinging the door open, she saw a tall Lucifer smiling with his hands tucked behind his back.

“Is the young spawn ready?” he asked, expectant.

Chloe leaned on the doorframe. “Actually, Dan picked her up five minutes ago. She should already be halfway to school by now,” she said, casually checking her watch.

Lucifer’s brow scrunched as he cleared his throat. “Oh. Well. I was not aware. I guess I will be getting back to the club, then. Lux needs—”

“No.”

Lucifer started. “What?”

Chloe stepped inside the apartment. “C’mon in, Lucifer. Please.”

She could see his internal struggle, but he eventually relented. Lowering his head as he passed the doorway, he stood rigidly in the foyer.

After closing the door, Chloe padded to the kitchen. “You want any food? I made Trixie her egg sandwich, but I didn’t get a chance to eat anything myself.”

Lucifer shook his head.

Shrugging, Chloe reached for a bag of chips. Her shoulder strained, causing her to grimace, but thankfully Lucifer was looking around as if he had never stepped foot in her place before, and missed her pain.

She returned to him, gathering his attention with a _crunch_ of a potato chip.

“Detective! That is no breakfast,” he exclaimed. Chloe simply waved a hand in the air. _Life’s short_ , she said in her head.

Lucifer’s eye’s bulged, and Chloe could have sworn he mouthed the same exact words after she thought them.

Thinking it nothing, Chloe sat on her couch as Lucifer continued standing.

There was complete silence except for the fact Chloe kept crunching. Then there was nothing once she finished the bag.

Tossing it in the trash, she turned to Lucifer. “I actually wanted to _talk_ to you, not just be in the same room as you,” she said softly.

Lucifer looked at her sadly. “Sure. Of course, Detective.”

Chloe nodded, bracing herself. “I-”

“How about we go for a walk?” Lucifer interrupted her. Chloe scrunched her eyebrows, then nodded.

Grabbing her coat and keys, Chloe closed the door behind Lucifer. He started making his way to the sidewalk as Chloe stayed put on the welcome mat. He turned once he noticed a lack of presence next to him.

“Detective? Is something wrong?”

She shifted on her feet. “Well, I haven’t actually left the house yet…since…”

Lucifer gave her a small smile. He returned, then offered her a hand. “It’s alright. I promise you.”

Trembling, Chloe took his hand, following his lead.

He guided her past her property line, past the block, turning onto the street with the local park.

The park from the photo.

Chloe swallowed, still remembering the photo, crushed under Susan’s foot, still probably on the ground.

Lucifer led Chloe to a secluded bench, far away from the play area, where both sat down in silence, where he let go of her.

“So what’s on your mind, Detective?” he prompted.

Chloe’s eyes unfocused in the distance, knowing that this would be a difficult conversation, especially with Lucifer on the other end. So she just hit the head on the nail.

“Why have you been avoiding me?”

Shifting to the far side of the bench, Lucifer crossed his legs, his body angled away from Chloe. Resting his elbow on his knee, he held up his head and mouthed incoherently.

“What?”

“I said I don’t know what you’re talking about, Detective.”

Chloe grumbled, which turned into a low growl. She stood up, a bit unsteady on her feet, pointing to the ground.

“No, Lucifer! You can’t do this!”

Lucifer stood up straighter on the bench. “Calm down, Detective. I told you, I just don’t—”

“No!” Chloe stopped him with a shout. “You _do_ know, and you can’t do this to me. You can’t hold hands with me, then turn distant the moment I try to talk to you.”

“Detective—”

“You don’t get to be my savior, then disappear right when I get home! You don’t get to be a best friend that’s never around! You don’t get to tell me the truth about yourself, and then never talk to me! _I don’t deserve that!_ ”

Breathing heavily, Chloe let her rant settle in Lucifer’s head. His demeanor shifted, and he leaned over his legs, looking down.

“I know that. I know that. You deserve so much better than me,” he said. “That’s why… that’s why I think it’s best we parted ways.” He made a move to get up.

Chloe slammed him back onto the bench. “That is _not_ what I mean. I do deserve you! You saved me, you are my best friend, and I _believe_ in you, but you’re just acting like an idiot!”

Lucifer stared up at Chloe, mouth agape.

Chloe tried to contain herself, calm down. “I know you might think I hate you now, since I know you’re… actually Lucifer.”

Lucifer stiffened. Chloe’s hunch was correct; they hadn’t spoken about his reveal yet, and he had indeed been avoiding it since before she was kidnapped.

“But that’s not true. You are still _you_. You just… make more sense now.”

Lucifer turned away from her, and she could see his eyes tearing. She was making the freaking _Devil_ cry. That must mean _something_.

Chloe sat back down beside him, taking his hand in both of hers. “Lucifer, I’ve been through so much. And I need you back. I need my Lucifer Morningstar back, whoever that is.”

“Chloe…” Lucifer whispered. “How?” He finally turned back, and a single tear had fallen across his cheek. “How can you believe in me? How can you stand being near me?”

Chloe let go of Lucifer, tucking her legs underneath her in a pretzel. Some wood from the bench poked at her, but she didn’t mind.

“It might be hard for you to understand, since you’re so stubborn,” Chloe started. Lucifer scoffed. “But I won’t run scared from you, I don’t despise you, and I don’t hate you.” Chloe paused to find the right words. “This is, I think, because I know who you are. I’ve seen you, inside and out. And you are your own person. Being.” She corrected herself. “You are good, despite what you think of yourself. Despite what others might think of their fictional beliefs of you.”

Lucifer turned to Chloe, shaking his head. “I’ve done awful things, Detective. Awful things.”

Chloe nodded. “We all have. What’s important is that you recognize it, and realize that and just try to be better in the future.”

Clouds covered the sun, and the scene turned darker around them. It started to sprinkle.

“I’m sorry, Chloe,” Lucifer said. “I’m truly sorry for abandoning you. Maybe if I hadn’t, all of this could have been avoidable. I would take it back if I could.”

Chloe cast him a smile. “I know. But it’s alright. Everything happens for a reason, right? Destiny, and all that.” Lucifer chuckled.

Chloe watched the rain as it wet everything around them. She reached for Lucifer’s hand, who took it in gratitude.

“Can I tell you something?” Chloe asked. “I’ve never told anyone else before.”

“Of course.”

“Some people think the beauty of the rain is when it is captured in a photo, the rain stagnate, forever frozen in the air. Others like it when it reaches the ground, creating a splash that only nature knows how to.”

“Your point?”

She turned to Lucifer. “Well, I think the beauty of the rain is when it falls.” Lucifer’s eyes started to water again. “You may have fallen, Lucifer, but that’s okay. I think it’s beautiful.” He smiled, squeezing Chloe’s hand.

They sat there, watching the rain for another hour or so, simply enjoying each other's company, each other’s touch, until Chloe asked to be returned home, getting a headache from all the smells.

Back at her place, Lucifer closed the door behind him, and started to make Chloe a proper meal without even asking.

Settled on the dining table, Chloe shoved in Lucifer’s tasty food. She missed his cooking, and hell, it tasted better than anything she’d had in the past couple of months. Lucifer looked content as he watched Chloe snarf down his cooking.

Clearing off her plate, Chloe relaxed back into her chair, sighing with happiness.

“Can I tell you something as well?” Lucifer asked. Chloe looked up at him. She nodded.

“When you said you believed in me… It was hard to hear. I feel as though I cannot accept your faith, your belief, even though I know for a fact it’s true.”

Chloe smiled. “Of course it’s true.”

Lucifer shook his head. “No, you don’t understand. I know for a _fact_.”

“Lucifer, you aren’t making sense.”

He sighed. “It’s hard to explain. When I was in the silver city, all my brothers and sisters, including myself, could communicate with one another, as well as Mum and Dad. It was like telepathy, as you humans describe it, I guess.”

“Okay.”

“Well, the same way we communicated with each other, humans could communicate to us. It was how we heard prayers, human’s deepest desires, fears, and wishes. Humans are only able to send us their thoughts when they truly believe in something greater than them, in something other than them.” Lucifer played with his fork. “When I stopped receiving prayers, that was when I knew people stopped believing in me. Father had cut me off as punishment, and I turned into an entity embodying evil. They didn’t want to pray to the Devil for any pure wishes. No one prayed to the Devil to heal their dear aunt. Only for money, sex, and other nonsense. Nothing that I could actually hear.”

His gaze was so piercing that Chloe almost forgot to breathe.

“But you, Detective, I could hear. When you were taken, I could hear you. Since…” he choked on his words. “You… believe in me, and in my purity. And… that’s how I know. That you really do believe in me.”

Chloe smiled. “And that’s… that’s how you knew where to find me,” she said, recalling her prayers.

“Yes. Well, how did you think I found you if not that?”

Chloe shrugged. “Weirdly good detective work. Guess I should know to expect less than that from you.”

Raising an eyebrow, Chloe tested out a theory.

_Does this mean I can talk to you secretly in front of others?_

Smiling, Lucifer chuckled. “It seems so.”

“I can’t wait to try and make you laugh randomly in front of everyone,” she teased.

Lucifer laughed, shaking his head. He cleared his plate, as well as Chloe’s, before leading her to the couch. “I have something to show you as well,” he said.

“Yeah?” Chloe leaned in closer to him.

Lucifer tucked his hand inside his suit jacket, and pulled out a folded object.

Unwrinkling it, Chloe recognized it as the photo that Susan had taken from her. It was a bit wrinkled, but she could still see the two of them together, happy.

“I found it on the floor when I was headed out of the compound,” Lucifer explained.

Hands shaking, Chloe took the photo from him. She hugged it. “Thank you. Thank you for bringing it back to me.”

Lucifer shook his head. “No. _I_ wanted to say thank you.”

Chloe leaned against his shoulder. “For what?”

“For believing in me. For bringing out my best. I cannot thank you enough, Chloe.” He looked down at her, eyes full of love.

“I’ll always believe in you, Lucifer.” She promised him, grazed her hand up his chest.

“And I’ll never run away from you again,” he promised back, lowering his head, meeting her lips in the middle.

Chloe smiled against him, bringing her hand all the way around to wrap his head. After a moment, she pulled away, still smiling.

“What?” Lucifer asked.

“In case you didn’t get the message today, you’re really my best friend.”

Lucifer seemed to grow taller. “I did get that. You’re… you’re mine too.”

Chloe bit her lip, trying to contain the largest smile that wanted to make its way on her face.

Lucifer nudged her hair, breathing her in. “Wanna…” he whispered in her ear.

Chloe tried to push him away, but he held on tight. “Lucifer! No! Don’t!” she yelled, expecting something R-rated.

He laughed. “...watch a movie! You didn’t let me finish!”

“Holy shit…” Chloe sighed, laid back onto his chest. “Yes, I would love to.”

“Excellent.” Keeping Chloe steady, Lucifer reached for the remote. “Ten Things I Hate About You?”

“You know it.”

As Chloe’s favorite movie played, Lucifer’s even breathing relaxed Chloe, and she was the safest she’d been in a while.

 

About an hour and a half later, Chloe spoke up, half asleep on Lucifer's arm.

“You know, you’re essentially Heath Ledger.”

“Oh? How so?”

“You try to be all dark and broody, but then you’re actually just a guy who sings to me spontaneously.”

“Well, you’re essentially Katerina in this film.”

“What! No way!" Chloe exclaimed, sitting up.

“Yes! You try to act all tough, but you indeed have a soft heart. And you’re obsessed with bad music.”

“Excuse me! The 90s happen to be an amazing era that produced amazing art. Like this movie, for example.”

“It is certainly a marvelous movie.”

“I’m glad you agree.” With that, Chloe climbed on top of Lucifer, who steadied her with strong hands on her back. She finally felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some may have noticed, this is indeed the last chapter. However, I do plan on writing a small(?) part two. That is, if it would be something you all would be interested in reading. Please let me know, and I really hope you enjoyed this fic! I loved writing it, and I am super grateful for all of the support I've gotten from all of you. Really, thank you so much. You guys make it worth it to write this :)


End file.
